How I start Minecraft
by BlaineAwesome
Summary: thank you for reading this ill try to keep making chapters. this is my first time making a book so hope you like this please like. ;)
1. Chapter 1 starting up

centricpack24: has joined the game. "where am I?" as I wonder where I have spawned. "I see big trees and vines so i think its a jungle?" as I wander I see that it is getting darker and darker so I quickly run and cut down as many trees as I can and then I saw something on the corner my eye. "A ZOMBIE!" I run as fast as I could up a hill. "i think i lost him"(as I'm out of breath.) "A CREEPER!"(BOOM!) with only half a heart left and little food. I go and make a crafting box,a door, and a pickaxe I make a little but useful house in a mountain. "now I got some cobblestone I can make a furnace."I made some charcoale and sticks."now I have torches to stop mobs from spawning."

( _the next day._ )

"what a ruff night I need to find some sheep wool and then I can make a bed."so I went looking for sheep with a sword I made during the night just in case of mobs "aha a sheep!" I sneak closer and closer then I hit the sheep with my sword three times." now I got one wool."

( _two more sheep later._ )

"finally,i made a bed now I can go to while i still have some time ill get some food...aha a pig!"so i hit the pig then out of nowhere my sword broke."dang it!"so I just punched it to death."well now i have some food." so I cooked some porkchops "so good."it melted in my mouth. heath is back up. i made an axe of cobblestone "this is way faster then my fist."..."huh?"

HawleyFam: has joined the game.

"someone else has joined this world!... ah found him. hello HawleyFam I am centricpack24." "hello where am I and what do i do?" "well I made a house on that mountain over there."(pointing at a nearby mountain.) "follow me and Ill show you." "ok." we walked to my house then I told him "you can stay with me as long as you want." he said "thanks! nice place" "thanks, can you help me cut down some trees for me?" "sure ill help." so we cut down five jungle trees, boy did we have a lot of wood. "we need to make another bed." "yeah." so we got three wool and made another bed. then we reasted. then i said "good morning." then he said "what time is it?" "6:00" "what! I want to sleep." "nope" (i push him off the bed.) "what the!" I said "we need to work." he said "in a minute." "no we are starting something new." I told him.


	2. Building a Mine

"We are starting a mine!" I said. "Wow a mine!" HawleyFam said. "We have to get sticks for a ladder." "how do we make it." He said. " three by three straight down." I said "What about lava?" he said "Stand in the middle and mine around then hop off. Mine that block do the same thing over and over. Then ladders in the middle of the wall. Putt torches every two blocks till you are ten blocks above bedrock." I said. "how do we know wen we are ten blocks above bed rock?" He said. "The map." "The map?" "Yes on the top of the map. Y=10 See." "Yeah!"

(128 sticks later.)

"This seems like enough." i said "Yeah." HawleyFam said. So we went and made pickaxes and mined for three hours. "Hey. I see something." HawleyFam said. "What what?" "AAAAHHHHHH!"

("HawleyFam: Has died from hitting the ground to hard.

"NO HAWLEYFAM NOOO! Why..why" (As I drop to the ground crying.) "He could of lived longer."

(HawleyFam: Has respawned.)

"What?" (As I wipe the tears off my face.) hey what happened?" HawleyFam said "I don't know?" I said "Were you crying?" " a iron!" "How do we get down?" HawleyFam said. "Ah water we can land in it." I said "yeah." "wweeeee!"(Splash!) "I made it. Throw me a pickaxe."Ok." "Ok got it." Wow what is that I think its...


	3. HawleyFams Moment

p style="text-align: center;"strongSORRY, FOR NOT M/strongstrongAKING STORIES LATELY, AND THE MISSPELLS ILL FIX IT, THX,AND CENTRICPACK24'S NAME WILL BE "CP24" FOR SHORT AND HAWLEYFAM'S WILL BE "HF" K/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIT WILL BE THERE FULL NAME ON THE TEXT/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"CP24:"Oh my gosh,Redstone!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"HF:"Really?"(emas he looks down/em)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"CP24:"No... :l"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"HF:"Oh, cuz i though that you were for real."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"CP24:"You are un idiot!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"HF:"What!?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"CP24:"Ugh, give me the smelted iron."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"HF:"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"CP24:"Wha...you didn't smelt it did you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"HF:"Um...No,Pls don't."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"HawleyFam: Was Killed By CentricPack24:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"HF:"That wasn't nice/p  
p style="text-align: left;"HawleyFam:Was Killed By CentricPack24:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"CP24:"Hahaha,anyway there is redstone,and GO SMELT THAT IRON!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"HF:"Fine."(emHF runs up the mine/em)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"CP24:"Lets see if there is anything else,Ooo more iron and oh gold awesome!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p  
p style="text-align: center;"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p  
p style="text-align: center;"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXstrong3 Iron Later.../strongXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p  
p style="text-align: center;"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p  
p style="text-align: left;"HF:"I got the iron and you know what i made?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"CP24:"Iron pickaxe?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"HF:"Pff, No,A hoe and a shovel."(in a proud voice)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"A death silence goes on for a good 5 minutesbr /HawleyFam: Was Killed By CentricPack24:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"CP24:"I love respawn, haha/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTo Be Continued.../strong/p 


End file.
